


The Spirit Of The Ramen Bowl

by Moriachi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Japanese spirits, M/M, Spirit - Freeform, a story about spirits living in things, adding some spice, from chibi to handsome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriachi/pseuds/Moriachi
Summary: Nathaniel was visiting a flea market and found an old ramen bowl with a crack.He decided to take it home, but this is where his trouble began...A cute fluffy story with maybe some cliché, but with lots of love, too.





	1. Chapter 1

Nathaniel was staring disbelievingly at his table. 

It was a mess, like always, with sheets scattered around everywhere, pens and pencils in between. Some empty bottles were standing there, too, and a few other things. Nothing special.

But today there was more.

In the midst of the table stood a japanese bowl. It had a subtle red pattern and in the middle was a drawing of bamboo plants. A huge crack was spreading along one side.

No. Nonono. That's not what bothered him.

The real reason was, that there was sitting something – no, someONE! - in front of the bowl. It – he – was as tiny as the palm of his hand, his body like one of the chibis Nathaniel knew from several mangas. He was sitting there like a japanese celestial, his face half hidden behind a fan. His red hair was braided and decorated with some bamboo leaves. His whole clothes seemed noble, entirely in red, white and green and with delicate embroidery.

Okay. He was seeing things.

He rubbed his eyes, waiting for this little person to disappear. But he was still sitting there.

„Master“, he said with a cute voice, „please believe me!“ He pleadingly looked up with his round green eyes.

Believe him?

Well, that was impossible!

How could anyone who was right in his mind, believe, that there was a spirit living in this ramen bowl?! And that he appeared because Nathaniel tried to fix tthe crack with glue?

But still, there was this tiny person sitting in front of him, calling him Master and trying to convince him to believe in his existence!

„So...“, Nathaniel began speaking slowly. „What exactly are you?“

„As I told you, Master, I am a spirit living in this bowl. Since it broke I can only materialize as such a tiny creature.“ He seemed dejected but spoke on. „I was sleeping inside, waiting for the bowl to break entirely, but Master took me home and tried to fix the bowl! That is why I am awake now!“ his mood brightened with the last words he spoke. „So I will serve you for as long as you live to show you my gratitude!“

A servant? Wait what?

„Erm...“, Nathaniel didn't like the idea of having another person here. Especially no tiny servant! How could he be of use other than looking under some furniture for lost things?

He was in the middle of his preparations for the final exams of his study, he couldn't have it being disturbed right now! Especially since he wasn't living alone. His flatmate Caleb rarely showed himself, but still! He was there!

„Thanks, but I don't need a servant. You're free to go wherever you want!“

The small face distorted in shock, and tiny tears began to fell. „Master, don't send me away!“ The chibi stretched out his hands and tried to grab Nathaniel's finger. „I will be useful, I promise! Please give me a chance!“ The tiny one was trembling in fear, and Nathaniel got the feeling he was bullying a small animal.

With a sigh he stretched out his index finger and poked the tiny head softly. „Okay okay. I get it. Stay here if you want.“

The hands were smaller than a puppet's one. But they laid themselves on his finger, and a small wet cheek rested on it, too. „Thank you, Master“, the tiny one whispered.

A bit embarassed Nathaniel turned his head away. Oh well, can't be helped. He bought the bowl after all, didn't he? So he had to take responsibility for this creature. And somehow, the tiny one hit his weak spot. Like the bowl itself had caught him in its own way.

It was on a whim that he decided to buy this bowl. 

He was visiting a flea market, something he really enjoyed. Not because he wanted to buy something, just looking at the old things being sold made him feel kind of nostalgic. Some things were in such a good shape, he thought they were brand new, some were old and worn out, being used many times. Every thing here had its own story to tell, and sometimes the seller were the mouth for this story to be carried on.

He was a student and didn't have much money. So it was mostly watching and enjoying the atmosphere, rarely buying. 

But when he saw the broken bowl...

It was standing in between some mangas and other japanese stuff. It seemed, that someone tried to break up his household and now wanted to get rid of these things. Nathaniel smiled, because he liked such things a lot and had planned to furnish his flat with asian furniture and accessoires. But trying to sell something broken was... strange. Not really something a good seller would do.

He shook his head in disbelief, but when he wanted to go on, he heard some kind of...whisper? He looked around, but there was no one talking to him. But something inside of him urged him to look at this bowl again.

It really was a pretty one, with one large crack on the side. A shame to throw it away. Suddenly he understood why the seller wanted to give it away without letting it being destroyed.

And since it was almost for free, Nathaniel decided to buy it. The crack sure can be fixed, he thought.

Well... and here he was. With this tiny person.

„Do you... have a name?“, he asked. Nathaniel knew, that giving something a name or hearing it would mean to bind himself on it, but he already decided to keep this chibi, so he needed a name to talk to him. The small man shook his head, then smiled. „No. Master can give me any name he finds suitable!“

Nathaniel thought about it for a while. „Then how about Yori?“

The little man's smile widened. „If Master wants to call me Yori, than I will gladly accept.“ He seemed in high spirits, clapping his hands in excitement. „This servant called Yori is happy to serve you!“

Oh well. It really was cute to see the little cheeks blushing slightly and the eyes glistening in joy. Not a bad sight.

But there was this other thing. Because Yori was so eager to 'serve', Nathaniel had to ask.

„What are your talents?“

The chibi tilted his head slightly. „What does Master mean?“

„You said you want to serve me. So how do you want to do this? What can you do?“ 

He was a tiny spirit after all. If he didn't have any special powers or at least could fly, there was no way he could be useful.

And really, the tiny one casted his gaze downwards. „Right now my abilities are very limited“, he admitted with a small voice. „I need to recover my strength to be of help. But!“ He looked up with confidence in his eyes. „I can make dishes delicious!“

… okay?

Nathaniel poked the tiny one lightly before he crossed his arms. „Delicious, huh?“, he said with a hint of disbelief. „How?“

Yori smiled. „This is my natural talent. I just have to touch the tableware which holds the food, and everything becomes special flavored suiting your tastes!“

Nathaniel lifted one eyebrow. „Okay, that really is something“, he praised the tiny one, not showing that he didn't believe one word. 

But Yori giggled in a cute way. „I am the spirit of a ramen bowl, of course I can make something like this happen.“ He stood up and reached out for his Master's hand. „Do you want to try it out? It is dinner time after all!“


	2. Chapter 2

The water was boiling while Nathaniel was preparing a portion of instant ramen. The tiny spirit was sitting on the kitchen table, watching his Master with a miserable look.

Nathaniel ignored it.

The tiny man didn't need to speak what he was thinking. To prepare instant ramen in front of a spirit living in a ramen bowl... that must almost be painful to endure for him. But it couldn't be helped. The fridge was empty, his purse, too, and so he had to rely on this kind of food. And he liked it after all.

„Master... you need to eat healthy“, finally a cute voice was heard. He was pleadingly looking up, while Nathaniel poured the hot water over the noodles. „I can only make it tasty, not healthy right now.“

Nathaniel sighed. „It's fine. Just do your... thing.“ He made a gesture with his hand, and the tiny person stood up and laid his hands on the bowl. A moment later it glowed slightly for a few seconds before the light died down.

„It's done, Master“, he said before collapsing.

„Yori!“ Nathaniel cried out and lifted the tiny person up in his palm.

„I'm sorry“, the tiny one said with a pale little face. „this servant still has no energy. I'm going to sleep...“

With this, Yori curled himself up and closed his eyes. Only seconds later a faint snore was heard.

Nathaniel sighed. „What a useless servant“, he mumbled and carried the tiny person back to his room.

He gently laid Yori down in the bowl, unsure of what he did was right. But wasn't he sleeping in it until now, too? Still, it looked uncomfortable, and so he searched some time in his closet.

He finally found some tissues made of fabric his mother had gifted him some time ago. He folded one into a pillow, another one was now a blanket, and with this he tried to make it a bit comfortable for the spirit. After this, he fetched his bowl of instant ramen. Hesitantly, he tasted it, and suddenly a burst of flavors were spreading in his mouth. He couldn't describe it with words, but it was the most delicious ramen he ever tasted hin his life.

Maybe this tiny spirit wasn't useless after all.

-

Yori slept for a whole day. Only after the sun was goind down the second day, he opened his eyes. The blanket rustled slighty, and surprised he found himself in his bowl with some bedding around him.

Nathaniel heard the rustling, and he looked into the bowl curiously. „You awake?“

Yori rubbed his face a bit, looking utterly cute. „Master... did you make this?“ He tugged at the tissue blanket.

„Well... no. Not making. I just had the tissues here, so I thought it would be more comfortable for you.“ Nathaniel shrugged. „I hope it was okay?“

The tiny person's cheeks reddened, and tears of joy welled up. „Thank you, Master! This servant doesn't deserve such benevolent treatment!“ He tugged again at the tissue blanket, trying to straighten it.

Nathaniel sighed. „Would you please stop calling me Master?“, he said slightly annoyed and helped the tiny person making the bed.

Yori stopped and looked up with his round green eyes. „Then how do you want to be called, Master?“ he didn't want to anger his Master in any way!

„Nathaniel“, the other one said. „My name is Nathaniel. You can call me Nathan or Nate, too. It doesn't matter.“

„Nathaniel...“ The cute voice tried to speak the name, and he seemed to like it. „It is a beautiful name, Master Nathaniel!“, he said with a bright smile.

…

Oh well, there was no helping it. Nathaniel blushed slightly by this new title, then lifted the tiny person out of the bowl. „I still have questions, and I hope you can answer them.“

Yori nodded, full of motivation. „Was the ramen to your liking?“, he asked first, looking expectantly at his Master. Puzzled, he nodded. „Yes, it was delicious“, he said, and the sun went up on the tiny person's face. „But that wasn't what I wanted to talk about!“

The tiny person sat down, ready to be questioned.

„First of all... how can we restore your energy?“

Suprise showed on Yori's face. „My energy?“

„Yes.“ Nathaniel massaged his temples. „You said you can restore your energy. I don't want you to be exhausted just of one use of your power. This can't be good for you.“

The tiny person blushed. „Master Nathaniel is thinking of my well-being?“, he asked with slightly trembling voice.

„Of course. You're living here with me now, and-“ Nathaniel could only watch the tiny man standing up and crawling up his arm until he reached his elbow. Then he tried to hug the bigger human. „Master Nathaniel is too good to this servant!“

„Stop it!“ This gesture alone let Nathaniel blush deeply. „Isn't it normal to care for others?“

The tiny face only showed a strange smile. „...maybe?“

-

Nathaniel found out, that the tiny person needed attention and care to grow. It wasn't necessary, for he could rest in his bowl to recover, but it was the easiest way. To have a Master who believed he existed was just the first necessary step. And Nathaniel needed to fix the bowl. This would give the tiny person a huge boost of energy.

And so Nathaniel sat down and began to glue the broken part. Yori was watching intensely and a bit scared, too. It was his source of life, after all.

But since his Master was skilled in building model kits, this was nothing to him. He just needed several hours to fix the crack. He even had different paints to let the bowl almost look like it never was broken in the first place.

Stunned Yori crawled into the bowl and touched the place where the crack once was. „Careful“, Nathaniel said. „I don't know if the paint had dried already.“

Yori wasn't listening. He couldn't avert his gaze from the wonder right before his eyes. „It's gone... the crack is gone“, he stammered, and this time Nathaniel puffed out his chest. „This is one of my talents, I would say.“

He watched the tiny man touch his home more, when suddenly he began to glow. It seemed like particles of light were seeping into the tiny body, letting it glow from the inside.

A moment later it was over. 

Nathaniel was blinded by the brightness and only reluctantly opened his eyes.

The tiny man had grown maybe two centimeters. Not much, he had to admit. But what was more fascinating was the aura of elegance despite being a chibi he began to emit. „It...worked?“, he asked slowly.

„Yes!“

With a bright and happy smile suddenly Yori began to float in the air. „Look, Master Nathaniel look! I can fly again!“

He laughed and flew around Nathaniel who felt a bit overwhelmed by this sudden development. „That's good, right?“

„Of course!“ He landed on Nathaniel's shoulder, looking up to his Master. „Now I can be of more use to you! And you don't need to carry me around anymore!“ 

Such a joyful expression finally let Nathaniel smile, too. „I'm glad, that you're happy, Yori“, he said. „From now on it only can get better?“

The tiny person nodded. And then he leaned in and gave his Master a little kiss on the cheek. 

„Thank you!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to my original story!
> 
> I had this idea some time ago. And now I wanted to write it down.
> 
> Sometimes I need fluff in my life, so I want to keep this fluffy. I hope you like it :3


	3. Chapter 3

Nathaniel was laying awake at night, staring at the ceiling. The tiny person was sleeping peacefully again in his bowl. He had no problems at all to sleep, but Nathaniel had!

His cheek was still burning where Yori had kissed him. Did the tiny man knew what he did there?!

Maybe this was just a small thing for him, some kind of gift or thank you, but for Nathaniel...

He was always a shut-in, working on his model kits, reading or watching animes. He was a good student, nice to everyone, but never intimate with others. The only one he could call friend was his flatmate, whom he only saw a few times a month. He never kissed another person – he didn't have a longing for anintimate relationship at all -, so this was... strange. A very strange feeling. 

And most of all, Yori was not human! He was a tiny spirit, not even as big as his hand! So why was this creature so bold? Was it because he wasn't human?

Argh, this was so confusing and frustrating! His life was peaceful until now, but with the arrival of the tiny spirit and his intimate behaviour, it seemed to turn upside down.

He sighed and turned to the side, when he suddenly felt a small hand on his cheek. „Master Nathaniel can't sleep?“

It was the tiny spirit. He was sitting on his shoulder, concern in the round green eyes.

Whose fault was it, that he was wide awake?!

But he couldn't be angry with this chibi, not when looked so worriedly at him. 

„Sorry I woke you up“, he said with a faint smile. „I think I go and make some tea to calm me down.“

„...is it because of me?“ The tiny person seemed dejected. „Does this servant disturb your life here?“

No... well, yes. But it was different than what he thought!

„No, it's alright, don't worry.“ He patted the small head with one finger. „I just have to get used to not being alone, that's all.“

„Master Nathaniel is all alone?“ 

What a question! Nathaniel wasn't sure if this counted as improper already, but it let him feel uncomfortable. „Well, yeah...but that's okay, I don't mind being alone.“

He sat up halfway, leaning on the wall behind him, and Yori positioned himself on his belly to look up at his Master. „But you're such a nice person. Aren't you lonely?“

The round green eyes were again full of concern. And for the first time, Nathaniel really felt somehow lonely. He didn't answer, and so Yori crawled a bit upwards, now sitting on his Master's chest. „Don't worry, Master Nathaniel, from now on I'm here for you. You don't have to be lonely anymore!“

Nathaniel smiled and stroked the tiny head again. „Thank you“, he said warmly, and a smile appeared on the chibi's lips. „I appreciate this.“

-

They talked for some time, and finally Nathaniel was able to sleep. When he woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw was the tiny man laying beside him on the pillow, sleeping. He was hugging Nathaniel's index finger, his cheek pressed firmly against the tip, the hair a bit dishelved.

...so cute!!

Nathaniel wasn't the person to like cute things, but this tiny person... it was just so adorable to watch how he laid there, his tiny mouth a bit open. When Nathaniel moved his finger a bit, Yori sighed and rubbed his face again his skin.

The tiny creature was so soft... almost like a doll.

„Master~“, the tiny one mumbled, then slowly opened his eyes. Instantly he smiled. „Good morning! Did Master Nathaniel sleep well?“

Nathaniel was startled for a moment, but then nodded. „Yes, thank you.“ 

Happily the tiny person stood up and braided his hair anew. Watching him, Nathaniel realized something:

„Did you grow again?“

The tiny person circled around himself. „Master Nathaniel is right!“ He clapped his hands in joy. „You gave me some energy. Thank you!“

A faint hint of red appeared on Nathaniel's cheeks. „But I didn't do anything...“

„This servant was allowed to stay by Master Nathaniel's side. Of course Master helped me!“ The tiny person crawled further up, and this time, Nathaniel received a kiss on the lips!

…

Instantly he turned bright red. „Wh-what are you doing?!“, he stammered, looking utterly embarrassed. Yori smiled innocently. „This servant is giving Master Nathaniel a thank you gift“, he said and gave him another small peck. 

Hurriedly Nathaniel lifted the tiny person up and sat him back on his belly. „Th-this is... don't do this!“

Irritated the tiny man looked up. „Does Master not like it?“

„Uh, well...“ Still beet red, Nathaniel turned his head away. „I don't know if this is normal where you're coming from, but... a kiss is something... intimate...“

Yori tilted his head. „But aren't we intimate, Master Nathaniel?“

„N-not like this!“ Nathaniel waved his hand. „Intimate, like... being together as a couple...and doing...things...“

„Oh...“ The tiny man seemed to understand and thought for a moment. But then he smiled again. „This servant is in no position to say this, but... he wouldn't mind being intimate like this with Master Nathaniel!“

Nathaniel was speechless. „W-w-w-w-what?! What are you saying?! That isn't something you say so easily! And besides, you're still tiny!“

With a elegant move Yori began floating and flew to Nathaniel's cheek, stroking it. „This servant maybe is small now. But I will recover. And I hope, Master will like the form of this servant. Because...“ And with this, the tiny person laid his cheek on his Master's one. „I really like you, Nathaniel!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tiny one is shamelessly flirting with his Master... and Nathaniel just don't know what to do x) i like such couple Dynamics.


	4. Chapter 4

Nathaniel was in a daze the whole day. He had to attend university later on, but he didn't listen to the professor even once. 

He left the tiny spirit behind after he hid himself under the blanket for quite some time. When he ran late, he finally stood up and left the appartment in a haze. He didn't really look at Yori the whole time, but still he saw the sad face the tiny one was making.

He felt a bit sorry, but it couldn't be helped. This confession... it was just too much!

Still, there was a feeling he couldn't ignore welling up inside of him:

Guilt.

Yori didn't think much about his words, maybe it was just on a whim. Who knows how he grew up – or whatever spritis do – or how he lived...is a spirit called a living creature?

…

This was way too complicated!

He sighed and buried his head in his hands, earning some glances from fellow students, and his professor cleared his throat to get his attention, but again he was deep in thoughts and didn't mind anything around him.

He needed to talk to Yori more.

And well... wasn't it kind of... charming? Even if the tiny spirit wasn't as big as his hand, he still was a very cute and maybe attractive person. Somehow...?

His thoughts didn't calm down. He had to sort it out with the tiny creature. 

-

When he came back, Yori wasn't in sight. Nathaniel looked around the appartment, even called out for him. Nothing.

He was a bit panicking when he finally saw the tiny person. He was almost drowning in a pile of clothes, looking miserably while folding the fabrics which were way too huge for him.

„Yori!“, Nathaniel cried out and caught the tiny one who almost fell down. He seemed worn out and a bit pale. 

„Master Nathaniel? You are back?“, Yori said with a small voice, but then he clinged at Nathaniel's thumb and began crying.

Again, Nathaniel was at a loss what to do. The only thing was stroking the trembling back with one finger, trying to soothe him. „What were you doing? I searched for you!“

„...you did?“ The tiny cheeks were wet with tears. „I thought you wouldn't want to see me again, so I tried to at least do something for you before I vanish...“

Nathaniel was shocked. „Vanish? Why should you vanish?“

„Because if you don't want to see me again, I'll lose all of my power.“ The round green eyes closed themselves. „If this is your wish, I will-“

„Nonsense!“ Nathaniel shouted loud, scaring himself and Yori with this. But this was important, so he collected himself and went on. „I never said I didn't want to see you again or that you have to vanish. Stop being so overly dramatic!“

He inhaled deeply, seeing the shocked face of the creature sitting on his hand. „I... I just was... surprised? I never had someone care for me like this, and-“ 

Nathaniel stopped. He was embarrassed to the bone, and so his face was beet red. He averted his gaze. „We-well... don't assume things on your own without talking to me, you hear?“

Yori was sitting quietly on his palm, listening intensely. He then wiped his tiny face with his sleeves. „I'm sorry, Master Nathaniel.“ His voice was still hoarse from crying, and he hugged the thumb again, rubbing his cheek against it. „I really like you, Master Nathaniel. I really do!“

This didn't help Nathaniel to get his face color under control. „B-but you don't know me! How can you say something like this so easily!“

„I can see your soul“, the tiny creature said. „It's so warm and gentle.“

„...“

Nathaniel bit his lip out of embarrassement. „A-and this is enough to like someone?“

Yori let go of the thumb to get a better look at his Master. „No. But you care for me and saved me. You made a bed for me and didn't abandon me even now.“ He smiled, and it was cute and sweet. „This servant can't help it. I like you, Nathaniel.“

If it would be possible, right now there would be steam coming out of Nathaniel's ears. This spirit really was...

„A-and if I don't like you back?“

„That doesn't matter.“ It was now Yori who was stroking Nathaniel's palm. „As long as you don't abandon me, everything is fine. This disciple will always be of service to Master Nathaniel!“

„...“

There was nothing more he could say, and so he cupped his hands around the tiny creature and sat him down on his desk next to the ramen bowl. Irritated, Yori looked up.

„I need to study“, he said, his cheeks still burning. „So make yourself comfortable. And don't run away!“

The tiny creature nodded. „If I can be of any service, please make use of me.“

…

That sounded so wrong! Nathaniel just sighed and opened up some books while Yori climbed into his bowl and began meditating. Or something like this. Nathaniel didn't knew what spirits did the whole day long. He made a list in his heart of things he wanted to ask Yori later.

-

Time went by, and after some time, Nathaniel closed the books. Instantly Yori opened his eyes and smiled brightly. „Master Nathaniel has finished?“ He didn't even move one bit the whole time, and lost in thoughts, Nathaniel almost had forgotten the tiny man.

„Ah...yes...“, he said and took a look at his watch. „I need to buy some things and have to go out.“ With one look at Yori, he saw, that the tiny one was excited. „...you wanna come?“

The green eyes began sparkling. „May I? Really?!“ He seemed like a small child getting a present, and Nathaniel nodded. „As long as no one sees you...“ 

„Dont worry, Master Nathaniel!“ The tiny creature puffed out his chest. „This servant can only be seen by the people Master wants them to see me.“

How convenient. „Then let's go“, he said and carefully lifted Yori out of the bowl and sat him on his shoulder, then grabbing his bag and leaving the appartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be liked can be very embarrassing. It doesn't matter if it's a spirit or a human, being honestly told something like this makes almost everyone blush.
> 
> But I wanted to shout at overly melodramatic characters for such a Long time, now Nathaniel did that for me! XD


	5. Chapter 5

„...and you are sure, no one can see you?“

Nathaniel took a worried glance at the tiny person on his shoulder who was excitedly looking around. „Yes, only if Master Nathaniel wants someone to see me others would notice.“

It seemed that Yori never saw the outside world, because he tried to look at and savor everything. Sometimes he flew a bit to inspect things closely, and all of the time there was a bright happy smile on his face. It was so cute, that Nathaniel had to poke the tiny creature a bit. „You were never outside?“

„I was sleeping in the bowl for a long time. I don't know why my former owner wasn't able to wake me up.“ Yori caught the poking finger and began rubbing his cheek at it. „But it is wonderful outside! There are so many things to see and learn!“

This piqued Nathaniel's interest. „So you don't know about the modern world?“ He held his finger where it was, feeling the tiny hands holding it firm within Yori's reach.

„I have a general understanding.“ He kissed the fingertip, and instantly, Nathaniel blushed. „While sleeping I learned a lot of things, but seeing them for real is entirely different!“

Nathaniel tried to free his finger, and Yori laughed happily before letting go. He then looked around again. „What does Master Nathaniel need to buy?“

„I need some office supplies. And some groceries.“ He sighed. „As you saw I eat a lot of instant food, but sometimes I cook, too. It's just... I'm lazy and don't have much money, so it's easier this way.“

Yori puffed out his chest. „From now on Master Nathaniel can count on me! This servant can make any food delicious!“ 

„But you can't make it healthy, can you?“ Nathaniel smiled. „And I don't want to exploit your abilities. I'd rather learn how to cook healthy and tasty food together with you.“

Surprised, the tiny person tilted his head. „Master is the first one who doesn't want to use my abilities...“

„It would be a waste. Maybe the food would be delicious every time, but then I wouldn't be able to appreciate normal cooking anymore.“

The tiny spirit was moved. „Master Nathaniel...“, he said in awe. „This is such a wonderful thing to say. Now I like you even more!“

„D-don't say something like this!“ Nathaniel was blushing deeply again. „This should be normal! I don't know what kind of persons your former Masters were, but I don't think that sort of thinking is right.“

Yori just smiled a bit sadly. „Not everyone was bad. They just... had flaws.“ He closed his eyes for a moment before smiling again. „But now I am here with Master Nathaniel! I am happy!“

„You don't have to smile if you don't feel like it.“ Nathaniel looked in another direction, searching for something. „It's better to be honest with me.“

The tiny person seemed to be taken aback for a moment. „But I am happy“, he said meekly. „I want to smile!“

„Then that's fine.“ Nathaniel looked back and stroked the tiny head, and instantly Yori wore the happy and carefree expression again.

After this they entered a store and bought some paper and pencils. Yori was happily helping out, since Nathaniel needed some special pens which were laying on one shelf he couldn't reach. It was really useful to have the spirit fly up there and handing them to Nathaniel.

There were only few people in the shop, and so no one noticed the flying pens. It was reassuring, that Yori really was invisible to others.

The next station was a grocery store. For the first time he wasn't alone on a shopping tour, and so he was a bit at a loss what to buy. 

Yori was sitting at his shoulder again, inspecting the fresh greens. „Does Master Nathaniel need help?“

„Mhm.“ Nathaniel furrowed his brows. „Do you have any ideas what I can cook? It should be as cheap as possible.“

„Then how about...“

They discussed several options. Yori's ideas were a bit antique but nonetheless interesting, and so Nathaniel decided to try out something the spirit was mentioning. It was a curry with potatoes and carrots, and it sounded easy to make. 

He gathered all ingredients and bought some drinks, too. It was quite heavy, but there still was one place Nathaniel wanted to go. With concern, Yori was flying around him. „Master Nathaniel, are you alright?“

He just sighed. „You said you will grow over time? Maybe you can help me carry things in the future!“

The spirit nodded. „Of course. This servant will help however he can!“ He tried to help lifting the heavy bag, but he still was too small, and so he could only let go. „I'm sorry, Master“, he whimpered, and Nathaniel shook his head „It was my choice to buy fresh food, I knew it would be a lot heavier than instant ramen.“

He put the bag over his shoulder and walked on. Yori placed himself on his shoulder „Isn't Master's home in the opposite direction? Where are we going?“

„I have some spare money, so I can buy something else“, he just said. Gladly, the shop he wanted to visit wasn't that far away, and surprised the tiny man looked at the description. 

„...a toy store?“

Nathaniel huffed and set the heavy bag on the ground. „We need some more things for you, Yori.“

The eyes became round and big when he looked at Nathaniel. „But...you said you had no money, and... and...“

„I already said I can afford something else.“ Wih this, he opened the door and a bell rang. An old woman came over to greet Nathaniel. „You were here yesterday, weren't you?“

Nathaniel nodded. „I need some tableware“, he said, and the woman eagerly showed some sets to him. They had the right size to be used by Yori, maybe still a bit too big. Nathaniel looked at the sets and finally decided to buy one with green patterns.

With a smile the woman wrapped it up and handed it over to Nathaniel. He bid farewell before leaving the store again.

With a sigh he stored it away. „Now I really am broke“, he said jokingly and finally looked at the spirit sitting on his shoulder. He never said a word once since they entered the store, and so Nathaniel asked in concern. „Yori? Are you alright?“

„...you're too good to me“, the tiny spirit said with muffled voice before leaning over and kissing Nathaniel on the cheek. „Thank you, Master. Thank you so much!“

„S-stop kissing me! It's fine!“ Nathaniel was blushing again. „As long as you are happy...“ 

„Of course! My heart feels like it's bursting!“ He gave Nathaniel another kiss on the cheek, and Nathaniel was blushing even harder. He would never get used to being kissed by Yori!

But to make the tiny one so happy like this... really felt good. And so he couldn't hold back the smile spreading on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shopping tour ended with a surprise for little Yori. Even if he wouldn't admit it, Nathaniel takes pleasure in buying things for the tiny spirit.


	6. Chapter 6

Several days went by, and Nathaniel became more and more used to having Yori around him. The tiny person really became helpful; be it searching for pens and clothes or listening to his professors. Yori was following him to the university, too, and he had the best memory Nathaniel ever witnessed. Whatever the professors said, Yori could recite it. And the tiny spirit became interested in the topics, so it was like studying together.  
Nathaniel wasn't that good at studying, because he disliked the topic. He would never had chosen business administration, but his parents didn't give him any opportunity to decide. And he obeyed. He wasn't a fighter to begin with, and going against his own parents was out of the question.

Yori wasn't happy when he heard this. „Master Nathaniel should do what he wants to do“, he said and hugged Nathaniel's forearm.

„Can't be helped“, he said and patted the tiny head. „I will finish this and then I will see what I can do.“ The tiny one rubbed his cheek on Nathaniel's skin. „This servant will help Master Nathaniel as good as he can!“

„I know“, Nathaniel said and smiled. „And I have to admit, studying with you is fun.“

This made Yori smile brightly. „Thank you, Master Nathaniel! This servant has so much fun, too!“

„Stop calling yourself servant and me Master! You are my friend!“ Nathaniel poked the tiny one so he fell on his butt and looked up with round eyes. It wasn't the first time he said this, but today he felt like Yori maybe was willing to listen.

„I... I will try“, Yori finally said. „But please don't be mad if thi-... if I...“

Nathaniel sighed. „I won't. But don't lower yourself. You are an equal, no, even more. So there's no need for this.“

The tiny mouth opened, and the whole face turned into a shocked one. „Don't say this, don't!“ He hopped up and flew upwards. „Ma- … Nathaniel is a wonderful person. The most wonderful I ever met!“

With a sad smile Nathaniel cupped his hands around the tiny person. „I'm sorry. It's a habit. I won't say it again.“

Calming down in the warm hands Yori cuddled himself against the other one. It was then when Nathaniel finally saw, that the tiny one had grown a bit again. He was now as tall as Nathaniel's thumb when he was sitting.

„If you grow more, your bowl will be too small for you.“

Since the first time the tiny one was sleeping beside him on Nathaniel's pillow, it became a habit and Yori didn't rest in the ramen bowl again. But it was Nathaniel's way to measure the other one. Yori just smiled. „It's because I could gather so much energy staying with you! But if needed, I can shrink to my smallest size.“ In front of Nathaniel's eyes he really shrunk, and a moment later the Yori he met back then was sitting on his hands. „See?“

„Wow!“ Nathaniel was impressed. „That is some kind of interesting ability!“ He lifted the tiny person closer to his face to inspect him. Yori saw his chance and leaned in to place a small kiss on Nathaniel's nose.

…!!

Instantly Nathaniels face turned crimson red, and Yori giggled like a teenager with tiny red cheeks. „I'm sorry, but this was so tempting!“

Nathaniel clapped his hands together to trap the tiny one between his hands. „D-don't do something like this!“, he said with a shaking voice. „This is embarassing!“

He heard another giggle through his hands and then he felt a tickling sensation. When he opened his hands up again, the tiny one was big like before and was stroking the palm of one hand. „Nathaniel is a very shy one, this is cute.“

„S-says the cute tiny spirit!“ Nathaniel would have loved to hide his face somehow, but Yori still was sitting on his hands. But somehow he felt, that he got a bit used to the teasing of the tiny one, and a small smile appeared on his lips.

This didn't go by unnoticed.

„Nathaniel looks best when he smiles!“

The tiny spirit began floating and flew around Nathaniel who finally had the chance to hide his face. „Stop it! Please!“

Yori landed on his shoulder. „If you wish so, I will stop. But I only say the truth.“ He was smiling happily, and his mood was contagious. Nathaniel felt a lot lighter at heart and for the first time he wished to see how Yori would look like when he grew up fully.

-

„I'm back!“

The door closed itself with a bang, and a young man appeared in Nathaniel's room. The other one was engrossed in reading, he didn't notice the other one. „Nat?“

With a yelp Nathaniel fell from the bed, a panicked Yori in front of him. „Ben! Don't scare me like that!“

The other one sighed. „I shouted when I came in, but you didn't listen.“

Yori looked up curiously and started flying around the newcomer. He was quite the opposite of Nathaniel. Nathaniel was more fragile, pale with long and unkempt hair, Ben had a modern haircut and athletic figure. Yori stopped right in front of him and inspected the quite handsome face.

Nathaniel's eyes went wide. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

Ben, who couldn't see the tiny spirit, tilted his head. „What's wrong with you? Do you want to say something?“ He looked around the room and saw the ramen bowl and the puppet accessories. „Did you get another weird hobby again?“

„No! No, I...!“ Nathaniel jumped on his feet and tried to cover the tiny furniture with his body. „This is nothing for you to see!“

Ben raised an eyebrow. „Nothing, huh?“ He was highly suspicious, and walk over, but when he tried to touch the tiny accessories, he felt a tug on his shirt. Irritated he looked down, but he saw – nothing.

„What's going on?!“

Nathaniel clearly saw what was happening. Yori was pulling with all of his (tiny) might at the shirt, trying to hold Ben back from his belongings. Nathaniel grew pale.

What should he do?

„Yori, stop it“, he said weakly, and Ben looked irritatedly at him. „Yori? Who the fuck is Yori?“ He tried to free his shirt, but to no avail. Something invisible was still tugging at it.

„No! Nathaniel gave me these things! I won't let him touch them!“ For the first time he saw the spirit enraged. His head was red out of anger and struggle.

Nathaniel sighed. He felt a headache coming up. 

„Yori is, well.. um...“ He had a hard time finding the right words. But Ben was his only friend beside Yori, if he could call someone this. They weren't very close, but still...

He then remembered something. Didn't Yori said that people could see him if Nathaniel wished for it? And so he closed his eyes. „I wish, that you could see Yori.“

Ben wanted to say something, obviously believing that Nathaniel had lost his mind, when he suddenly heard a tiny voice beside him. „Nathaniel wants him to see me? Why?“

The tugging ended, and Ben turned his head around, and a moment later he stand there staring with mouth wide agape.

„He is my friend after all. He is very intelligent, he will understand.“

„...“ Ben turned his head back to Nathaniel. „Do I... do I see right?“

Yori puffed out his cheeks and flew over to Nathaniel where he landed on his shoulder. „Yes, you see right“, he said while petting Yori on the head. „This is Yori.“

With a thump Ben fell on the chair. „What... who... I mean...“ He was overwhelmed by the sight of the tiny person. Not that Nathaniel didn't understand this. He felt the same at first, after all.

„I am Yori. I am Master Nathaniel's servant!“ Yori stood on the shoulder and tried to look taller than he was. „Don't you dare touch my things!“

Ben's gaze shifted between the spirit and Nathaniel. „...care to explain this to me?“, he finally asked.

Nathaniel nodded and sat down on the bed himself. „Well...you see... he is my new roommate“, he sat and then began explaining how he met the tiny spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yori is angry! One of the rare occasions, but he defends what his Master had gifted him. They are his treasures!


End file.
